


twirl for me (please?)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Punk Mark Lee (NCT), Sex, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: When Mark mentions to Donghyuck how hot he would look in a cheerleader’s skirt, it gives Donghyuck an idea for Mark’s birthday.





	twirl for me (please?)

The first time Mark mentions it, it’s completely out of the blue.

The football game has just finished and Donghyuck walks out of the cheerleader’s locker rooms with Jaemin, spotting Mark, who is sitting in the empty stands, waiting for him.

“I still cannot believe you went for a punk boy and not another football player, Donghyuck, this is so weird of you.” Jaemin shoves Donghyuck teasingly, and the latter blushes.

“Mark’s different.” Donghyuck says, not meeting his eyes.

Jaemin smiles knowingly.

“That’s cute, Donghyuck.” He says, before departing to his car, waving farewell to Donghyuck. Donghyuck waves back before walking up the stands to where Mark is sitting.

“Hey, Mark.” He smiles, licking his lips. Mark never needs to dress up nice, always breathtaking in a plain black shirt, his tattoos peaking through the collar and sleeves, his lip ring and ear piercings glinting under the stadium lights.

“Hey, my little cheerleader,” Mark pulls Donghyuck in by the sides of his waist so he’s straddling Mark’s legs, “You did amazing out there.”

“Really?” Donghyuck smiles proudly, “I got to create the choreography for this one!”

“Did you now? It was really good.” Mark smiles genuinely, that gorgeous smile where his nose scrunches and his eyes light up, and that’s really all it takes for Donghyuck to fall deeper in love with his boyfriend.

“Thank you. I love you.” Donghyuck whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Mark squeezes Donghyuck’s thighs.

“I love you too, angel.” Mark presses their lips together for a millisecond, the contact soft and loving, but Donghyuck reconnects them, swallowing Mark’s sound of surprise.

Mark recovers, though, and places a hand under Donghyuck’s chin, spreading his lips apart with his tongue and licking into his mouth. Donghyuck lets out a muffled whine as Mark’s grip on his thighs travels upward, until he’s squeezing Donghyuck’s ass.

“You would look so good in the cheerleader’s skirts that the girls wear, _fuck_.” Mark breathes, nipping Donghyuck’s lower lip, hard. 

Donghyuck gasps, the thought doing things to his insides.

The uniform for the boys cheerleaders has always been a tucked in shirt with short shorts, but the girls usually wore a skirt. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he had never wanted to try wearing the skirt, but he had always been too scared.

But now, hearing Mark say it, Donghyuck feels more confident.

“You- _ah,_ your birthday is next weekend, right?” Donghyuck exhales out a small moan when Mark’s teeth connect with the slope of his neck.

“Mhm.” Mark hums, licking over a bruise he made.

“Good.” Donghyuck says, his voice thick with arousal.

\--

Donghyuck swallows as a text comes through from Mark, a cute ‘ _omw!! I’m excited for my birthday surprise baby :)_ ’ that leaves his insides churning. He gives himself one more once-over in the mirror, making sure the skirt and the crop top exposing his smooth tummy looks okay, and that the lace underwear underneath is seen slightly. It’s cute, Donghyuck thinks, and he’s glad he found a website that sold the right size and wasn’t shady.

He hears the front door open, his heart jumping into his throat.

“Baby, I’m here!” Mark’s voice carries into the house, “Should I come upstairs?”

Donghyuck exhales.

“Yeah!” He dashes into the bathroom, holding his breath as he hears footsteps come into his room. He hears Mark fall onto the bed.

“Hyuck? Where are y- _oh_.” Mark’s eyes widen as Donghyuck walks out of the bathroom tentatively, his hands behind his back.

“I, uh, remembered what you said last week about the-”

“Cheerleader skirt.” Mark’s eyes are full blown with lust now, his eyes traveling over Donghyuck’s figure. Donghyuck shivers under his intense gaze.

“Y-yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah-”

“Turn around for me, love?” Mark’s voice is light, slightly lilting, and it only makes Donghyuck an odd mixture of nervous and turned on.

He spins around, the skirt lifting up and twirling, and Donghyuck knows that Mark has seen the lace underneath when he hears his breath hitch.

“So pretty,” Mark whispers, “Come here, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck turns back around, walking closer to Mark, letting his hands fall to his sides as Mark runs his hand up and down his waist.

“Mark.” Donghyuck gasps when Mark pulls him down so he’s straddling him, grinding their hips together, the sudden contact making him too sensitive.

It’s embarrassing how he’s already getting hard in seconds, but Mark’s hands on his ass aren’t making it any better.

Mark connects their lips, licking into Donghyuck’s mouth impatiently, the slide of their spit slick lips on each other’s warm and smooth and messy. It makes Donghyuck whine, his hips rolling downwards.

“Baby, lemme eat you out? Please?” Mark breathes out, groaning slightly as their clothed cocks come in contact again, “Your ass looks _so_ good in that skirt, I just wanna eat you out.”

Donghyuck’s eyes roll back into his head at the words as his hips stutter slightly.

“Please.” He whimpers, and that’s all it takes for Mark’s grip on his thighs to tighten, lifting him up and putting him on the bed, flipping him over, and running his hands up Donghyuck’s thighs, squeezing his ass in appreciation.

“God, Donghyuck, your thighs.” Mark groans, his hands touching everywhere, and it only edges Donghyuck further.

“Mark, _please_.” He whines, arching his back slightly, and it has the exact effect he expects.

“These are cute,” Mark says, pulling his lace panties off, “But I prefer them off. I’ll keep the skirt, though.”

Donghyuck’s insides churn when he feels Mark’s hot breath over his hole, and he cries out when he feels something warm and wet lick over it.

His mind goes utterly and completely white when Mark’s tongue slowly delves in, the pleasure so overwhelming it leaves his cock leaking. Donghyuck keens into his pillow at a particular thrust of Mark’s tongue.

And God, it’s so much more hot, so much more _intense_ because Donghyuck still has his skirt on and when he looks back, Mark’s face has disappeared under the skirt.

“P-Please, please, _hnng_.” Donghyuck moans out when Mark sucks over his hole, his mind blanking.

His vision blurs slightly with tears, his hands itching _so badly_ to reach down and touch his now painfully hard cock, so he reaches down with a hand, a high-pitched moan leaving his throat when his hand rubs over the head of his cock that’s peeking out of the waistband of his skirt, his thumb digging into the slit. He presses a hand over his mouth to muffle the desperate whine that leaves his throat, a familiar coil in his stomach tightening and tightening-

But Mark pulls away, and Donghyuck lets out a pained sob, his hand being pulled away.

“Mark, please-” He cries out, but Mark flips him over, connecting their lips, and he presses a finger against Donghyuck’s hole, slowly, pressing in. It’s uncomfortable at first, but Donghyuck exhales as the burn goes away, the slide easier with Mark’s saliva, and the pleasure builds up in Donghyuck’s stomach again as Mark adds a second finger and then a third, slowly thrusting them. Donghyuck lets out a breathy whine with each thrust, his nerves on fire with each touch of Mark’s fingers.

Mark pulls out, shushing Donghyuck’s whine with a kiss and pulling down his pants.

Seconds later Donghyuck feels Mark’s cock slowly pressing into his hole, and he grips Mark’s shoulders tightly, squirming in pain when Mark finally bottoms out with a groan.

“M-Move, please.” Donghyuck whines once the pain has subsided, and Mark pulls out all the way before thrusting in, Donghyuck shakily moaning. 

Mark’s hips begin to move faster, letting out quiet and raspy moans and groans, but it’s _nothing_ compared to Donghyuck, tears streaming down his face, his mouth open and lips slick, drooling slightly, unfiltered and filthy whines and sobs leaving his mouth. 

“Such a messy baby.” Mark groans, pressing a thumb on Donghyuck’s lower lip, moaning at the way his lips close around it, sucking softly.

At a particularly hard thrust of Mark’s, Donghyuck’s prostate gets hit full on. Donghyuck cries out, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Right there?” Mark breathes out, his eyes dark and teasing, something carnal swimming in them that makes Donghyuck breathless.

He keens when Mark hits it again and again and again, his back arching into a perfect bow.

“Please d-don’t stop, _don’t stop_ -“ Donghyuck sobs, his body shaking with each thrust Mark delivers, each bruise marked on his neck by Mark’s lips, his senses and nerves and mind screaming _Mark, Mark, Mark_.

“Gonna come already, baby?” Mark grips his thighs harder, his thrusts _brutal_. 

“Lemme come, l-lemme come, please, _please_.” Donghyuck cries out, the pleasure unbearable when Mark moves the waistband of the skirt down to expose Donghyuck’s entire cock, his hand wrapping around it and his thumb digging into the slit mercilessly.

“Then come.” Mark groans into Donghyuck’s ear, and that’s all it takes, Donghyuck’s body twisting and his head thrown backwards as a filthy moan leaves his throat, coming all over his stomach and Mark’s hand, and Mark moans at the sight, thrusting into Donghyuck’s abused hole, burying his face in Donghyuck’s neck and biting down to muffle his moan as he comes inside Donghyuck.

Donghyuck squirms at the sensation, his prostate abused and overstimulated.

“Ah.” He whines, uncomfortable, when Mark pulls out.

Mark leans down to press their lips together.

“So good for me.” He whispers lovingly, pulling away to grab a towel, and Donghyuck hums, drifting off, reawakened slightly when Mark presses a towel against his stomach and the top of his crop top, cleaning him up.

“I love you,” Mark whispers, “And thank you for this birthday gift. It was amazing.” He runs a hand over the top, trailing down to the skirt.

“Mm, of course. Happy birthday baby, I love you too.” Donghyuck murmurs sleepily, pressing a kiss to Mark’s awaiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt!: @markyongmixtape  
> or cc: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
